Friend or Foe?
by Soulfire
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 UP!!!) Takes place after the movie. Cale and Akima find Preed alive and another Akreenian who clams to be one of his friends. Can these two be trusted? Can the two Akreenians trust each other?
1. Default Chapter

Friend or Foe?  
by Megan Venturino  
  
  
Cale sighed as his ship docked at the refueling station. He and Akima were supposed to be on their way to pick up the passengers from a spaceship that had broken down on its way to the human's new planet. However, Cale's own spaceship had run out of gas half-way there. The young man smiled apologeticly at the purple-haired girl in the seat beside him.   
"There's a restaurant in here. Want to get something to eat while the ship is getting filled up?"  
Akima sighed in frustration. "If you had refueled before we left New Earth-"  
"Planet Bob," he corrected her.  
She smiled a little."Whatever. Let's just go eat."  
Upon entering the small, but crowded restarurant, Cale found a few empty stools at the bar and pulled Akima over to them. The couple took a seat and picked up a menu. As they looked over the food choices, Cale glanced at the alien sitting one stool away from Akima. It was a female Akrennian. He poked Akima in the ribs.  
"That remind you of anyone?" he whispered.  
Akima glanced over her shoulder then focused her eyes back on the menu. "Preed." she stated with a bit of distaste in her voice. She shook her head. "I still can't belive he betrayed us. Preed was willing to kill us all - after all we had been through togeather."  
"Well, he got what he deserved," Cale replied. "At least the scumbag is where he belongs: burning in he-"  
"Hey now," interupted a femminine voice. "There's no need for such language. Especialy if you are talking about Preed."  
Cale and Akima turned to look at the female Akrennian who had spoken.   
"How did you-?" Akima started.  
The Akrennian smiled. "These big ears aren't just for looks. I can hear what the people are saying on the other side of the room." Her expression suddenly turned serious. "So you knew Preed?"  
Akima nodded. "You did too?"  
"Me and Preed go way back. I knew him when he had both ears and all of his skull. Oh, my name's Kiken, by the way."  
"Akima"  
"Cale. Were you and Preed close?"  
Kiken shrugged. "It was hard to tell with Preed. He could lie straight to your face and you would never know it. I'd like to think that we were friends, but we double-crossed each other so much that I really can't say. One minute we'd trying to kill each other, then the next minute we we'd be trying to kiss each other."  
"So Preed was pretty much a rotten guy from the start?" Cale asked.  
"He wasn't rotten; he was smart," Kiken told the couple. "He knew that no one can be trusted, and he made wise decisions to keep himself alive." Her expression suddenly turned sorrowful and she looked down at the contents of her cup. "But in the end, he took a foolish gamble and lost his life."  
Cale and Akima dropped the conversation for a moment as the bartender took their orders. When they were through, Akima turned back to the Akrennian.   
"How did Preed act so . . . good? He was annoying at times, but I never suspected him to be on the Drej's side."  
"He was a incredible actor." Kiken got a far away look in her eyes. "I was fooled several times before I learned not to trust him." She giggled. "He was such a flirt. If it was female and alive, he'd make a move on it. But then again, I was much the same way back then. That was how we met, actualy . . ."  
  
****************************((Flashback))****************************  
Kiken looked up from her menu as her friend beside her let out a soft wolf-whistle.   
"Would ya look at that?" The Akrennian whispered.  
"Whatcha see, Faia?"  
"Some gorgious-hunk-of-Akrennian, my friend."  
Kiken smiled at her friend's enthusiasum as she ordered her drink. "He's that good-looking, huh?"  
"You have to see it to believe it."  
"All right, let's see this 'gorgious-hunk-of-Akrennian,'" she said, turning around on the barstool "Hel-lo!" She grinned.  
Faia giggled. "You see him?"  
"I don't see any other male Akrennian in this bar."  
"Why don't you go introduce yourself?"  
"I think I will," Kiken said with a mischievious glint in her eyes. Sliding off her stool, she crossed the floor to where the male Akrennian stood. He noticed her aproaching and muttered something to a human standing beside him causing the man to laugh.   
"Good evening, my dear," the Akreennian purred, grinning down at her.   
"Good evening. Care to join me and my friend over there for a drink or two?" Kiken asked, nodding towards Faia.  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing." He chuckled, obviously looking her up and down.  
"Wonderful. I'm Kiken."  
"My name is Preed." He made a big show of bowing and kissing her right hand. Kiken -your name is of the formor Earth language, Japaneese; it means 'danger.' Am I correct?"  
She smirked. "My, aren't you the intelligent one?"  
"I know a few languages." He smirked. "I wonder if your personality fits your name . . ."  
"I assure you it does." She smiled seductively. "So, what brings you here out in the middle of nowhere?"  
"Just a little detour from my usual route. I am a humble slave trader." He grinned slyly at her. "But, I'd be willing to become your slave for the night."  
Kiken chuckled and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I'm a professional flirt. Cheesy pickup lines don't work on me."  
Preed stood up to his full heighth, keeping a charming smile on his face. "So sorry, my dear. I didn't recognize you as a professional. Well, I suppose I can skip all of the 'lines' and go staight to Plan B."  
"And what is Plan B?"  
He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "This." When she did not protest, he leaned down to kiss her but was stopped by the sound of a gun going off. The blue laser light flew through the air, hitting the human standing beside Preed. The human was a pile of goo in a matter of seconds.   
Kiken's eyes went wide and she looked over Preed's shoulder. "Drej!" she gasped.  
Preed grabbed Kiken's wrist and pulled her away from the blue aliens. They dove behind the bar and waited as the Drej shot several bystanders. The aliens said something in their native speech and then left.  
"What was that about, I wonder?" Preed asked, slowly peering over the bar.  
"They said that the human they were looking for was not here."  
He curiously looked down at the female beside him. "You speak Drej?"  
Kiken smiled proudly. "Like yourself, I'm fluent in several languages."  
"Drej is one language I don't know."  
Kiken stood up. "I'd be happy to teach you . . . for a price."  
Preed stood as well, chuckling. "Ah, a girl after my own heart. Would you like to discuss the price over a drink?"  
"I'd love to."  
****************************((Flashforward))****************************  
  
Kiken smiled fondly at the memories. "After that, we got to know each other a little and started working as a team. Though, we didn't really open up to each other untill the day he lost his ear."  
Cale cleared his throat. "Yes, well, as facinating as this all is, I think me 'n Akima should get going."  
"Akima? Kiken?" asked a voice.  
Akima looked behind her to see an older man with greyish-black hair and bright blue eyes. "Janon!"  
Cale gave the man a suspicious look. "You know this guy?"  
"He was a friend of Korso's," Akima explained. "although I don't know how he knows Kiken. He is the captain of his own ship."  
Janon nodded in greeting. "So, what are you all doing out here?"  
"We're out of fuel," Akima shot Cale a annoyed look.   
Kiken shrgged. "I'm visiting old friends."  
"Well, while you're waiting, do you want to come aboard my ship? She's the biggest one from New Earth."  
"Planet Bob," Cale corrected.  
Kiken laughed. "I'd love to see your ship, Janon."   
The group exited the bar and made their way to the immense ship docked nearby.   
"Oh, I almost forgot," Janon said as he led them into the ship. "We picked up an extra crewmember in sickbay. I think you might want to see him."  
"Is it someone we know?" Cale asked.  
"You could say that."  
Captain Janon paused infront of two large grey doors and motioned for them to follow him through. All eyes focused on the only occupant of the large sickbay.  
Kiken's hands flew to her mouth in surprise. "It . . . it can't be!" 


	2. Old Friends

Author's Note: ::hides behind Preed:: Hi guys. I know it's been . . forever and a day since I updated this. Please don't hurt me. ::peeks out:: This chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to get it out. As soon as summer gets here the chapters are gonna come faster. So, without further ado (adu? How is that spelled? Eh, whatever. You know what I mean. lol)here's chapter two!  
--  
  
  
Kiken's hands flew to her mouth in surprise. "It . . . it can't be," she stuttered. Akima and Cale came in behind her, looking over at the alien in sickbay. Their expressions both changed into ones of discust.   
"He's alive?" Cale asked, the hate clear in his voice.  
"Preed," Kiken whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She stood watching the chest of the Akrennian move up and down - he was breathing. He was alive. Preed was still unconsious, but other than that, he looked in decient health. "How," she whispered, when she finaly found her voice. "How is he alive? His neck was broken . . ."   
Janon came to stand next to her. "It was only fractured, not broken. Korso was strong, but not strong enough to break an Akreennian's thick neck. He was brought in by one of his formor crewmembers. She told us to burry him, but when she left, I saw that he was still alive - barely. I took him to sickbay and used our most advanced equipment to repair his vertebre. He's lucky to be alive. If he hadn't been brought here, he would have died. "  
Kiken walked over to the uncounsious Akrennian, looking down at him in unbelief. Preed had been alive - for the past two months he had been alive. "Has he woken up at all?"  
"A few times," Kannon told her. "However, he keeps slipping back into unconsciousness. The last time he woke, he stayed up long enough for us to explain to him what had happened."   
"Stith must have been the one who brought him back," Akima stated. "If only she had left him on the Titan a little longer. Then he would be dead like he deserves."  
"Watch what you say," Kiken hissed at the human. "Preed doesn't diserve death."  
Cale exploaded in anger. "Doesn's diserve death? He tried to kill us, along with the whole human race!"  
The Akrennian female shook her head in defiance. "You don't understand. You don't know the whole story." One of her tears rolled down her cheek and dropped onto Preed's lips. He stirred, causing everyone's attention to be focused on him. Licking his lips, he tasted the saltiness of Kiken's teardrop and his eyes fluttered open. "Preed?" Kiken whispered gently.  
His bleary eyes turned in her direction and he fought to focus his vision on the form looking down at him. A small smile formed on his lips. His first word came out in a hoarse whisper. "Kiki."  
She laughed as more tears started to fall. "As much as I hate that nickname, it's so good to hear you call me that again."  
Preed's smile broadened as he wiped her tears away with a shakey hand. "It's good to be able to call you that again."  
Kiken bent and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You're so stupid," she whispered. "I told you not to make a deal with the Drej, didn't I? Didn't I? I knew you would get hurt."  
"You were correct, as always." It was then that Preed noticed Cale and Akima. "I see you two survived."  
"No thanks to you," Akima spat bitterly. "You should be dead, Preed. You have no right to be living."  
"Gune and Stith?" the male Akrennian asked, ignoring the girl's acusation.  
"They're alive too." Cale answered.  
Preed nodded. "I should have known Gune would find out about the explosive in time to save them."   
Kiken decided to take charge. "Hush," she said, putting a finger to Preed's lips. "You're waisting your strength. Rest now." She bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Akima was slightly surprised at the tenderness of the kiss exchanged between the two Akrennians. However, Preed ruined any repsect Akima even thought about showing the alien when he grabbed the female's rear.  
She quickly broke from the kiss and slapped his hand away. "I see that your near death experiance hasn't hurt your sense of humor."  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist," Preed chuckled, glancing at their small audience.  
"Now, get some rest."  
Preed cast her a pleading look. "Stay with me? We have some catching up to do."  
Kiken looked toward the captain who nodded his aproval. "We'll leave them alone for a while. Let me know if he nodds off again." The humans left, leaving the aliens alone.  
Kiken shook her head slowly. "I can't believe you. You go and risk your life for what? A little spending money?"  
"It was more than a little, Kiken. It was millions."  
"I don't care." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It wasn't worth losing your life over."  
"The Drej would have killed me if I hadn't acepted their offer."  
"Who's to say they wouldn't have blown up the Titan with you on it while you were busy killing Cale and the others?"  
Preed sighed and turned his head away from the female's penetrating gaze. "It was a lot of money," he replied lamely. He felt her gently touch his cheek, and he looked up to see her grey eyes full of tears.  
"When I heard you had been killed . . ." She broke off and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh to steady her emotions. She opened them again, her eyes now free of tears. "Promise me you won't ever do anything that dangerous again."  
"I can't promise you that," Preed said coldly.  
She frowned at the tone of voice he had used. "Are you planning to double-cross Akima and Cale again?" she asked softly.  
"If necessary."  
"I would advise against it."  
Preed scowled. "Why? Because they are your friends?"  
Kiken gently ran her fingers around his tattered ear. "No. I have no friends, I have allies. Friends are a weakness," she recited. "I just don't want you killed . . . again"  
"What's wrong with you, Kiken?" he sneered, pushing her hand away. "You've become sickingly sentimental."  
The female Akrennian shrugged. "Yeah, well, seeing someone you care about practicly come back from the dead has that effect on you."  
Preed was silent for a moment. Someone she cared about? Kiken almost sounded as if she liked him as more than a "friend." But . . . she had never shown any intrest in him before. She knew better than to try to get romanticly involved with him. To do so would be playing with fire. She knew his reputation. Sure, he and Kiken flirted, but that was all in fun. Right? She was just a little shaken up. Kiken would be back to normal in a hour or two.  
"I'm sorry," she said, with a little chuckle. "I know I'm acting crazy. I was just so upset when I heard that you had been killed . . ."  
Preed took the female's shakey hand in his own, and pulled her closer to him. His voice took on a gentler tone. "I'm not that easy to kill, dear-heart."  
"Thank goodness."  
He kissed the top of her hand and spoke again, his voice becoming stern. "When I am fully healed, I want you to get off this ship."  
"Why?"  
"Just trust me."  
Kiken pulled her hand out of his grasp. She crossed her hands across her chest and smiled. "Now, Preed, you know I don't trust you in the least."  
He chuckled. "Well, in the past that has been a wise choice, my dear. However, I would prefer not to see you shot; therefore I would advise you to do as I say."  
"You'd shoot me?" she asked, cocking her head, with a playfull smile on her face.  
"You know I would." His tone of voice clearly told her he was not joking. "However, I will not be the one to end your life if you stay on this ship."  
"You think Cale and Akima would shoot me?"  
"Not them."  
"Then who?"  
Preed shook his head. "Just leave the ship when I tell you to and you won't be injured."   
  
  
  
((Ooooh . . . what's Preed plotting? Next chapter, Preed starts down the road to recovery and hatches a plan for revenge on Cale and Akima.)) 


End file.
